lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Hunger of Sejanoz: walkthrough
This is the last adventure before the series was abruptly stopped by Red Fox in 1998. The next adventure, The Storms of Chai (English version) will be published on 11 April 2016. If according to schedule, the new edition of this book will only be released by end of November 2016. Note: The new edition will restore 50 sections cut from the original and shows the correct map for the adventure. The original map printed is an erroneous duplicate of the map in Vampirium. The Ang'sei is the most important item in this adventure alongside with a Chai spear. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this is a few adventures have been played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines The following are the disciplines that you should have, if you have completed the previous adventures. # Grand Weaponmastery # Grand Huntmastery # Elementalism # Kai-alchemy # Herbmastery # Assimilance # Grand Pathsmanship # Animal Mastery # Kai-screen # Kai-surge # Grand Nexus The next recommended discipline is Deliverance. You can also take Astrology for flavor purposes. Note: The suggested disciplines above is based on the newer edition of the books where you start with five disciplines from Book 21. If your rank is Sun Thane, some disciplines will help you but if you have yet to reach the mastery, it can be considered as you do not have it. Suggested equipment 1. You only need to carry special items, weapons and armor over from the previous adventures. 2. You only need up to 15 Gold Crowns for this adventure. 3. Take the necessary equipment from the equipment menu, most importantly, the bow.. Useful items from previous gamebooks 1. Talisman of Defiance (adds 2 to Combat Skill) 2. Eyes of Lhaz (exerts control over poisonous snakes) 4. Sunderer Axe or Andarin's Warhammer (+5 Combat Skill when fighting, alternative for your Kai Weapon especially if it's damaged from Vampirium). 5. Korlinium Chainmail Vest (adds 2 to Combat Skill) 6. Drodarin Bag of Holding (extra 5 spaces in your backpack) 'Notes:' 1. The Ang'sei reduces your enemy's combat skill by 2. 2. Read carefully each text and those preceeding it to determine the setting (e.g underwater, cave, underground, day, night, magic, etc..) 3. Due to the events in Vampirium you will have lost 1 or 2 CS permanently for your Kai Weapon. However, it doesn't explain whether you can change your Kai Weapon. Walkthrough Pensei to Javai (1) - Visit the armory for the Ang'Sei and a Chai Spear. (58) - Having Astrology improves your standing with the Chai people, although there is no practical difference. You can gain a pair of (mostly-useless) Xi-Die from Chan. (204) - Both going with the scouts and staying with the caravan leads to a fight with Chagarashi, but the former gives you better odds. Afterwards, not leading the scouting party saves you an (admittedly easy) fight. (129) - Insist that Chan ignore the demand. This is to buy you extra time for the caravan to escape. (259) - If you have the Sun Thane-level Astrology and meet with Princess Mitzu, you will get a hint of a mole in the royal court ahead. (227) - There's a 50 percent chance you will find a cairn. Buried beneath it is a Tome of Tzu, that you can open it with the Chai spear at the expense of 3 EP. If not, along the highway, you will fight a Krakalla. Vale of Nhaba to Zanaza (11) - You are now at the Vale of Nhaba. There's a 50% you could be attacked by the Nhaba worm first before you can hit it back. The fastest way to kill the worm is by firing an arrow. (283) - Trade with Kumal. Get the Sabito root and Klorva as a standby measure. All of these items will cost you 10 Gold Crowns. (20) - On your journey to Zanaza, the weather condition could change depending on the number you picked from the Random Number Table. A 0-3 would be favorable, but it is a shown as a very hot climate. (78) - The Herbmastery will alert you to graveweed powder. Give the young prince a healing potion (Klorva or Laumspur). (84) - Main gate or perimeter wall, you will enter the graveyard and the crypt. They are interconnected. You still need to fight the robbers but you will lose your Kai-Weapon for a while. (16) - You are now at Zanaza. At the junction, head left and search the workshop for some potions. (38) - The Kai-Surge discipline reduces the robber's combat skill by 4 points in addition to bonuses that may be applied. You get your Kai-Weapon back once you defeat the robber. (235) - Disagree with Chan's plan. There's a 50% chance that he will not agree to your idea. The danger is that if Chan wins the argument, you must dodge the cold creatures attack first before you can fight them back, and there's a 36% chance you could get killed here. (105/121) - Investigate the scream and you will find out the spy. Kai-Alchemy is suffice to be used here. Fort Vlau (81) - You can choose to attack either the tower or the command tent. We recommend attacking the watchman at the tower to eliminate combat with the people in the tent. (171) - Help the soldiers as the your other peers will be escorting the imperial family to the underground.. (24) - Descend to the main gate, but ignore Kasarian's command. The cannon is aimed at the ground, not the gate. (147) - Use a discipline listed in the option given to kill the Bhanar imperial guard captain instantly. (137) - Chase after the Autarch. You will get a clearer shot to kill the Autarch and complete the quest. If you have Grand Nexus or Herbmastery, you can neutralize the poison gas that the Autarch throws at you. Congratulations, you have completed the New Order series, tentatively... Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies General note: If you have the Ang'sei, reduce the enemy's CS by 2 at the start of combat. Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai